How to Make White Stop Working
by Pancham
Summary: Black is worried about the amount of time White spends working. Then he asks for help from his seniors. Agencyshipping w/ hints of other pairings!


"She doesn't understand, Amanda! White doesn't listen no matter how many times I say that she needs to rest!" A chocolate-eyed trainer frowned at how his companion's was behaving lately. Black knew White was a hard working person, but he just didn't knew her willpower would let her sleepless. And she simply didn't cared about her health at all.

_'Nice. Another day hearing his stupid voice.' _The Serperior snorted at him. Amanda truly loved White, Black, not so much. She constantly contemplated using Leaf Storm on his dumb face.

"What do I do, Amandaaa? I'm going crazy!"

Looking at Black hitting his head on the table successively, the Regal Pokémon snorted again. _'Continue hitting your head on the table. Maybe you can pass out and give me some peace.'_

Black suddenly stopped hitting his head on the table. "That's enough. I'm sure my seniors can help me!" He stood up and reached for Brav's Pokéball.

"Bye bye Amanda, love ya!" He set off after patting Amanda's head. Curling up on the floor again, she smiled lightly at the young boy. Sure, Black could be quite a dumbass, but she knew Black had a good heart.

_'Good luck, Black. You'll need it.'_

* * *

_Ask her out_

"You should go out with her! To a nice, agradable place!" Black was clearly stunned by the jumping blonde boy. How Pearl was his senior, he would never know.

On a nearby wooden table, Diamond looked up from the cookie dough once he heard Pearl's suggestion. "It feels so good to go out by the afternoon, isn't it, Missy?"

"It sure is," Platinum smiled at the flour on his cheek, taking a handkerchief and cleaning the spot. Diamond blushed heavily at her sign of affection.

He looked back at the cookie dough, trying to hide his embarassment. "T-Thank you, Missy."

"GO GO GO! I want to eat some cookies so stop with all that lovey-dovey stuff and go back to work!"

After wondering for a few moments, Black set off the house. "Thank you, seniors!"

—

When Black came back to the apartment, White was exactly in the same place he imagined she would be. He wondered how his companion could work all the time and don't get tired at all.

"Why don't we go out or something?"

White's face was slightly redder. "Um... actually... just let me finish this and then we can go."

"And how long will that be?" Black frowned.

"Around four hours."

"But that'll be night already!"

"Then we should go out another day. Okay?" Her ocean-blue eyes looked slightly guilty for declining her friend's offer.

He was distracted to notice her discouraged words and just huffed. "Sure."

* * *

_Wear something different_

"How to grab someone's attention? Being a handsome and sexy guy like me definitely helps," Gold suggested smugly.

Shaking his head at friend's stupid words, Silver spoke up. "Do something different like wearing," Silver closed his eyes in disgust. "_Cute_ bows. That dumbass here tried it."

"WHAT!?" Said dumbass looked down in shame when Silver pointed at him. "I was desperate... no need to mock me..."

"Moving on! Keep in mind that it costs some of your dignity—"

Silver's eyes were glinting with mischievously. Black could swear he saw that mischievous eyes somewhere among the Dex Holders. "Meaning, Gold had nothing to lose."

"What did you just said, you stupid!?"

"Exactly what you heard."

When the two started their usual bickering, Black decided it was time to go.

_**—**_

"White, aren't I cute?"

Black blushed in embarassment when he muttered those words, his brown hair with a pink bow on its side. Bianca's courtesy.

"You are acting weird today," White pinched his nose, chuckling. "You look very cute indeed."

Black turned as red as a Cheri Berry, then frowned when White once again averted her eyes to the keyboard.

_'Fail.' _Amanda snickered at the sight of beaten Black, still with his cute pink bow.

* * *

_Annoy her_

"You should have talked to me sooner. It's simple. Just annoy the hell outta her. Steal her worksheet, kick her chair. Simple, cute things like that. People love it, I assure you," Blue suggested with a finger on her chin, slightly smiling after she finished her thought.

Black resisted the urge to ask _'How do you know I'm not gonna get kicked on the face?',_ But he decided to put that thought aside for now. Black surely wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry woman, especially an angry Blue accompanied by an angry Wigglytuff that _oh-so_ knows how to use Doubleslap.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?"

"Ha, ha. Don't you doubt me, boy. You clearly don't know what I'm capable of yet," She said, winking. "You know what they say: suceed or die trying."

"Excuse me. I have someone to annoy. Shall we, Wiggly?"

Seeing his troublemaker senior already disappearing on the sky, he felt sorry for Red. The young man had to hear Green complaining about Blue's antics and Blue complaining about how Green doesn't know how to have fun. He still had to help them to apologize to each other on the very next day. Poor Red.

_**—**_

Black was already getting bored from kicking her chair repeatedly. Before he could reach to her worksheet, White quickly grabbed it and put on another side of the desk. Black tried to steal her pen, but she picked it up first. When Black tried to steal her laptop's charger, White's eyes averted to him angrily.

"You better stop doing that, or else I'm totally going to kick your butt."

He immediately stopped upon hearing her order. "Sorry, Prez."

White sighed heavily and continued her work.

* * *

_Buy her a gift_

Sapphire stared at Ruby and the pink dress with light blue frills on his hands. "No. I don't like this dress too."

"What do you like anyway, Sapph?" Ruby groaned. That was the tenth dress he made and she liked none of his fabulous dresses made his fabulous fashion sense. "Running around with ugly lea_**—**_"

Sapphire glared at him with clenching fists, standing up. "THEY AREN'T UGLY LEAVES!" Black was scared when he heard about her. Now meeting Sapphire in person, he was more scared than ever. _She's worse than Prez._ Black decided to interfere before he lost more time.

"Excuse me_**—**_"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?"

Ruby shook his head at Sapphire's tone of voice. "Sorry. She has some issues. I don't even know what _animals_ have issues about. What do you need?"

Black took a glance at the female Dex Holder before continuing. "White's been working a lot lately_**. **_I want to know how to make her pay attention to me and stop working," Black repeated the words he already said to his other seniors.

Ruby's face immediately lit up. "Buy her a gift! I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Ruin her stuff, just like I did with this dress."

The crimson-eyed coordinator was left whining like a teenage girl at the now torn out dress on Sapphire's hands.

_**—**_

A hasty blonde girl caught Black before he could push the doorknob, hugging him like he was a fluffy Teddiursa plush she lost on an amusement park.

"BLACK! I missed you!"

"I can't... breathe..."

She broke the hug, looking curiously at her childhood friend before laughing like a school girl. "And who's that beautiful dress for~?"

"It's for_—"_

She cut him off before he finished his sentence and took the delicate blue dress from Black's hands. "Thank you Black thank you THANK YOU! I love it!"

Black just stared dumbly at high pitched sound Bianca made and then at his empty hands.

* * *

_Something Special_

"I'd try to impress her," Red stated what Black was trying to do from the start.

"I'd make something you know how to do."

Black couldn't believe his two seniors could be _that_ dense. Clearly Yellow was easily impressed when Red was battling and Red thought she was really good at drawing. "Can you two be more... straightfoward?"

"Is there something you're good at, Black?" Yellow raised her voice a little more, hanging her head foward, obviously interested on her junior's problem.

"Not really. Just battling and stuff."

Yellow looked at nothing in particular. "Try to be smart. I'm sure White likes smart boys. Almost everyone likes smart boys!" A muffled '_But I like Red the most' _came to Yellow's mind, but she chose to ignore that. That wasn't the right time to confess. Maybe, just maybe she would work on it later. _  
_

Black could swear he saw Red frowning at her reply. He thought for a while before realizing Red just agreed he was dumb.

**_—_**

"White. Did you know that..." He took a glance at his Pokédex. "The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of Deerling's fur?"

White just looked at him with a confused face. "I have a Deerling, Black. I know this. Why would you say this? And why are you using glasses?"

Black also had no idea why he was using one. "Information's always good."

"Of course," White glanced back at her laptop. "You can tell me more later."

* * *

_Surprise_

"You should surprise her."

"Ya don't tell me, Crys."

Crystal choose to ignore Emerald's comment. "Well..." She blushed madly at the thought. "Have you ever thought of giving her a... a... if you watch enough movies, then you'll you know what I'm talking about... you can't really concentrate when you are surprised with something romantic."

"You're telling Black to do the same thing the Dumbass likes to do with you when you spend way too much time at the lab?" The short guy with a weird haircut spoke up, not even stopping to breathe.

"EMERALD!"

He flinched at Crystal's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry Crys! I'm sorry!"

"No wonder why everybody says you're smart, Senior. Thank you," Black thanked her before making his way to the apartment once again.

"Now you just transformed him into a second pervert."

She didn't felt the need to retort Emerald's comment. Because it was true.

_**—**_

"Sooo..."

"Cut the chit-chat. What do you want, hm?" Still angry at Black's recent favorite activities, White didn't looked up from what she was doing.

"Just look at me."

Black carefully held her left hand. Approaching her face and cupping her cheek with his free hand, he planted a quick, hasty peck on her slightly parted lips. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered.

"Stop working."

White was confused at at the usual careless trainer sudden behavior, but she smiled nonetheless. "Why didn't you told me sooner, Black?"

"Ehh, about that..." He sheepishly scratched his head. "L-Let's just go out now? It's not night yet."

White nodded, blush spread on her cheeks. "Your treat!"

Black opened his arms, and White shyly put her arms around him before going out the apartment. There was a smile plastered on their faces, intertwined hands and Black making an interesting discovery. He surely would put that strategy to good use. Black promised to ignore love advice of some seniors.

* * *

**A/N:** Have you noticed the random order? Have you noticed my headcanons? Will I ever change my fandoms? Nah, the world may never know. O u O But seriously I need to like new stuff but nothing makes me go 'Woah!' anymore. I need a life. oAo

I hope you see that White is just like trainers who battle non-stop to achieve their dreams and all that crap we already know. She just does it differently because her dreams are different from theirs! Give some love to White! /sobs

Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine. But I do own two dogs and a cat. I also own six puppies who were born this week. Someone save me.


End file.
